


Cute But Troublesome

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Accidents, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Merlin messes up a spell and Arthur is left to deal with the outcome which involves taking care of his idiot manservant.





	

Merlin made a mistake. A teeny tiny little error that skewed the intended results completely. A minuscule mispronunciation during what was meant to be a simple spell left Merlin feeling completely out of character. Nudging the door that he thankfully left cracked open, Merlin made to exit the room and quickly make his way to Gaius’s, who would hopefully have a solution. As luck would have it that was the exact moment in which Arthur stormed into the room, startling Merlin, sending him clumsily stumbling backwards. The sudden notion drew Arthur's attention to the manservant. Quick as a cat, for that's what he was, Merlin made a dash for the door hoping to make it out of the room and away from Arthur. Unfortunately, the battle trained prince was faster slamming the door shut as he smirked down at the small black feline. "Merlin if this is your way of trying to get out of doing your chores it isn't going to work. Now, change back, I need you to draw me a bath." Merlin tilted his back to look at the prince, ears flat against his head as he released a pathetic meow. 

"Merlin, stop it with the pathetically meow and that look you’re giving me and turn back, now. You’re not getting out of your chores no matter how cute you look." Arthur told him exasperated as Merlin continued to look at Arthur before releasing another meow. One more pathetic then the first, and that was when it all clicked for Arthur.

"You can’t or don't know how to change back do you, Merlin?"

"Meow"

"Oh gods Merlin." Arthur sighed as he bent down to pick up the lithe feline in his arms and began stroking his short black fur absentmindedly. "Let’s get you to Gaius before someone notices and my father has you accused of sorcery", with that the prince made his way from the room heading down the less used passages to avoid running into anyone on the way.

Gaius was in the middle of treating one of the knights when Arthur barged into the room, Merlin secure in his arms. 

"Sire, what is it that I can do for you? If your here to look for Merlin, unfortunately he is not here." Gaius spoke without lifting his eyes from the bandage he was securing on the knights arm. 

"It is about Merlin, but his whereabouts are not what I've come to discuss. In fact I know exactly where he is, and he's a lot closer than you think". Gaius finished with his patient sending him off with a tonic to ease the pain before turning to face Arthur. Noticing the feline gently tucked into his side Gaius' eyebrows shot up in question. Offering a quick explanation Arthur got down to business. "How do we change him back?"

"I haven't a clue," Gaius told Arthur honestly "but I will do some research and hopefully find a solution quickly."

"And what am I to do with Merlin in the mean time?"

"Make sure he doesn't get himself into any more trouble, sire."

With a sigh Arthur nodded before turning to the door and exiting, Merlin still curled up in his arms. Once in his room the prince unceremoniously dumped Merlin on the ground, surprising himself when the sleek feline landed on all fours.

“Wow Merlin, maybe you should just remain a cat. Clearly you’re more coordinated in this form.” Arthur teased earning a hiss from Merlin before the feline made a break for the door. With feline grace and speed Merlin managed to make it down the corridor and out of sight before Arthur had time to make it out of the room. Arthur is quick to give chase knowing all the trouble Merlin is likely to get into. Human or not, he always draws in trouble.

Merlin managed to make his way out of the castle and to the training yard unnoticed. Making his way alongside the field watching as some of the knights spared, Merlin failed to notice Sir Kent making his way out of the armoury. Quick as a blink Sir Kent grabbed Merlin by the scruff holding firmly at arm’s length as he retreated back into the armoury.

“Well look at what we got here, what’s a pretty little kitty like you doing around here when you should be down in the flea infested lower town.” Snarled the knight, his distaste for the feline obvious as he tightened his already to firm hold causing Merlin to try and claw at the iron grip. The clawing only caused the knight to become more enraged shaking the cat before slamming it against the door frame of the armoury, successfully disorienting Merlin and ceasing all his struggles. Sir Kent carried Merlin over to the corner grabbing a sack that was meant to help servants carry the armour and shoving Merlin into it.

Arthur headed in the direction Merlin had run off in looking for his missing manservant. Every time he ran into a servant in the corridors he would ask if they had seen a black cat roaming around only to receive odd looks before he dismissed them and carried on with his search. Before long he was outside on the training field looking off in every direction hoping to get a peek of silky black fur, instead he spotted Sir Leon making his way across the field and in his direction.

“Sire, are you alright?”

“Yes Leon, but have you happened to see a black cat around?” Arthur asked, eyes still scanning the field before Leon’s words dragged his gaze back to the knight urging him on.

“Actually I did, Sire. There was one that Sir Kent grabbed by the armory about twenty minutes ago, but he left without him not five minutes later.” Leon explained as Arthur started making his way to the armory as soon as Leon mentioned it. Finding it empty Arthur turned towards the knight demanding he tell him what direction the knight had walked off in, before sprinting off to follow leaving a confused Sir Leon behind.

Arthur ran across the woods, Leon mentioned Sir Kent carrying a bag over his shoulder as he walked off. Arthur was sure that Merlin was in that bag, Sir Kent had a cruel streak with animals. Just last month he had beat one of his own hunting hounds to death in a fit of rage when the animal scared off a large buck. The prince knew that time was of the essence and if Sir Kent was planning on doing what Arthur thought he was going to do Merlin needed Arthur to get there as quickly as possible.

Arthur made it to the clearing just as Sir Kent tossed the sack with a stone tied to in into the river. The sound of yowl hit Arthur’s ears as the bag hit the water. Without stopping Arthur dived into the lake swimming towards the sack that was steadily sinking below the surface. Drawing a breath Arthur dived below searching for the bag in the murky water before spotting it just a few feet before him, sinking deeper and deeper. A couple strong strokes later and Arthur managed to grab hold of the sack loosening the stone that was carrying it down as his lungs begged for air. Breaking the surface of the lake Arthur gasped for the air his body demanded as he lifted the bag out of the water and made his way towards the shore as quickly as he could, the lack of motion from the bag driving him forward. On the shore Arthur opened the bag and quickly and carefully pulled his friend from its confines. Arthur quickly notice the lack of breath and without hesitation pulled open his friends feline jaw and exhaled into him before releasing his face and adding a gentle but firm pressure to his chest to try and get him breathing again. Just as Arthur thought he had lost Merlin, the feline gave out a ruff cough, water leaving his maw before he took his own first breath that was followed by another, and then another. Secure in knowledge that Merlin was going to be alright Arthur looked up to where Sir Kent had stood finding the coward gone. Picking up the still unconscious feline, Arthur made his way back to the castle with post haste.

Gaius was nose deep in a book looking for a way to get Merlin back to human form when Arthur burst through the door calling Gaius’s name in a panic reserved solely for life or death situations. Abandoning his research Gaius jumped from his seat and made his way to the patient’s cot with haste. Realizing that Merlin was unconscious, fur soaked Gaius got to work as Arthur explain what had occurred. Arthur remained by Merlin’s side as Gaius worked and made sure his ward was alright. An hour later the feline started to stir drawing Arthurs attention.

“Merlin?” Arthur called as the cat twitched once more before jumping to its paws in fear. Unfortunately, Merlin’s body was still suffering the effects of his near drowning and as he stumbled toward the edge of the bed, head spinning, Arthur quickly scooped him into his arms before he fell off the cot. “Merlin, you’re alright. Relax and don’t try and stand just yet.”

Realizing where he was and who he was with, Merlin relaxed into Arthur nuzzling his head into the man’s chest. Arthur called Gaius over to check on Merlin once more before taking him back to his room when he received the all clear, with strict orders for Merlin to rest. Arthur carried Merlin to his room running a soothing hand through the smooth fur, smirking when it caused Merlin to purr. Once in the room the prince made his way to the bed taking one of the many pillows propped along the headboard and laid it flat before putting Merlin down on it.

Blinking up at Arthur, Merlin tilted his head to the side as if making sure that it was alright that he sleep in the prince’s bed. With a fond smile and a shake of his head Arthur quickly dismissed his worries with a quick “It’s fine, Merlin. Just get some rest I’ll be back shortly there is just something I must attend to first”, before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Arthur made his way out to the training field, his arrival causing the knights to pause. Ever one of his men could see that the prince was furious as he scanned the field before his eyes landed on Sir Kent. Making his way to the terrified looking knight Arthur stopped before, removing his glove and tossing it at the knight’s feet.

“Pick it up.”

With one more look at the prince the Knight bent down retrieving the glove, accepting the challenge thrust upon him. Arthur calls over Leon asking the loyal knight for his blade as Sir Kent draws his own. Arthur declares that the duel is to first blood and should Kent lose he is to withdraw from his title as a Knight of Camelot and leave the city. Accepting the terms, the men begin their duel.  
Arthur holds his ground waiting for Kent to strike first. Having trained with the man, Arthur knows that the man may have a strong offence but his defense has always been lacking, especially when it comes to his right side. When Kent lunges Arthur makes quick work of catching the blow with his sword forcing Kent back before hitting him in the ribs with the flat of his blade. Not giving the man a change to recover he strikes again, metal clashing with metal as Arthur kicks Kent’s feet from under the man sending him sprawling out on the grass. Placing his sword on the man’s neck Arthur declares that, “No man that harms innocent animals for their own perverse pleasure deserves the title of knight of Camelot” before flicking his wrist and nicking the man, drawing first blood. Withdrawing the sword from its precarious position Arthur turns on his heel returning the sword back to Leon before making his way back to the castle from which he appeared.

The following day Arthur woke early checking up on Merlin who he had transferred onto his chair the previous night, placing one of the softer pillows down for him to curl up on. Seeing that his friend seemed to be fine Arthur went to the door ordering a servant in the hall to bring him breakfast. The knock that followed shortly after aroused Merlin from his slumber as Arthur called out a quick “Come in” to the servant on the other side. Walking into the room the servant did a quick curtsey before making her way to the table to set out the tray of aromatic food, pausing briefly as she noticed the sleek black cat lounging on the princes chair. Shaking herself out of her surprise she quickly finished setting the table before asking the prince if he needed anything else, leaving the room as the prince dismissed her. Arthur made his way to the table soon as the door closed behind the servant, lifting Merlin carefully, receiving only a disgruntled meow in response, he grabbed the pillow that was on the seat and tossed it on the bed before sitting down and placing Merlin in his lap. Merlin made his way to rise only to be stopped by the gentle and firm hand of the prince, “Merlin, stay put you have bruised ribs and jumping around is not going to help. Now relax and have some breakfast” as some of Arthurs pork was held out in front of Merlin. Gently grabbing the piece Merlin and Arthur ate in silence. Arthur gently stroking Merlin’s back as he used the other hand to pick at his food. Every so often reaching down to pass some more meat to his manservant. 

The prince spent the day with Merlin refusing to let the feline leave his sight. Arthur was busy reading over reports while stroking Merlin as he lay by him on the desk when there was a knock on the door. Pulling Merlin onto his lap to hide him from view Arthur bid the person to enter. It was one of the servants that entered, informing the prince that Uther had requested him for dinner this evening before bowing and closing the door behind them. 

As soon as the door had shut, it opened again. Gwaine strutting into the chambers and making himself at home on the chair across from Arthur. 

”Hello princess, I was looking for Merlin. Gaius said that I’d be able to find him with you, so where is he?” Gwaine asked as he popped one of the grapes that was sitting on the table into his mouth.

Upon hearing his name Merlin perked up before jumping off Arthur’s lap and jumping onto Gwaine’s as Arthur cursed. Merlin proceeded to meow up at the dark haired knight before rubbing his head against his chin, earning a chuckle from the man. Pulling Merlin away from his face to take a better look at the little black cat.   
“Where’d this little guy come from?” Gwaine asked, slowly running his fingers over the soft fur as Arthur glared in their direction. Not receiving an answer he repeated his original question “Where’s Merlin?” The slight glance that Arthur shot at the cat was enough to answer Gwaine’s question. 

“No, it can’t be” Gwaine exclaimed, lifting the cat to take a closer look at him again, as its tail began to flick in irritation from the lack of petting. “Merlin? Is it really you?” He asked, receiving a meow in response.

“Yes, yes Merlin is a cat. Now give him back and get out. I need to prepare for supper with my father.” Arthur sighed, reaching for Merlin.

“Well then, guess since your busy I can take care of Merlin while you’re out placating the king.” Gwaine told him before getting up and marching out of the room, Merlin in his arm, before Arthur could get a word in.

Deciding that he had no choice but to leave Merlin in the care of Gwaine as Arthur got himself ready for supper. Arthur knows that Gwaine cares for Merlin in his own way and that he won’t let anything happen to his manservant.

Gwaine took Merlin down to the tavern with him. Talking to the cat as he would if Merlin were himself. Gwaine drank his mead and flirted with the bar maids, handing Merlin over to the women to coo over. Finding a willing partner Gwaine made his way to the back room leaving Merlin in the clutches of some of the other bar maids. Having enough, Merlin wiggled free and sprinted from the tavern making his way back to the palace to wait for Arthur in the prince’s chambers.  
Just outside the palace gates Merlin was once again plucked up by the scruff of his neck. Looking at his captor he saw that it was the cobbler, Edward, holding him up.   
“Well, look at you. My little Lilian would love you, and you’d be perfect for getting rid of them pesky rodents.” He proclaimed as he hauled Merlin off towards his shop and home. Once inside Edward called his daughter over handing Merlin over to her. Lilian’s grip was too tight, but not wanting to hurt the poor girl he refrained from making his pain known. Lilian brought Merlin to the small bedroom of the house and proceeded to try and dress him into her doll’s clothes. Placing a blue dress on Merlin and tying a matching wide brimmed hat onto his head she dragged him over to her blanket before pulling him to her chest and laying down to rest.

Waiting till Lilian was asleep Merlin made his way towards the window that was opened a crack to allow a breeze in during the hot summer nights. Jumping from the window Merlin made his way to Arthur’s room.

Arthur was worried. Merlin had disappeared. Gwaine had lost him and Arthur was one step away from sending a search party out for a black cat. That is until he heard scratching at his door. Opening the door he was greeted with Merlin’s now familiar meow. Looking down and expecting to see Merlin looking ragged he was surprised to see his Manservant dressed up in dolls clothing. Breaking out into hysterical laughter Arthur almost missed the sound of a knock sounding at his door. Wondering who would be visiting at this hour, Arthur pulled himself together, scooping an embarrassed Merlin into his arms before bidding his visitor to enter.  
The door opened to reveal Gaius, potion clutch in hand. The old physician took one look at Merlin in the prince’s arms before quirking an eyebrow.

“I have made an antidote, sire.” Gaius informed, tone formal as he reached for the goblet on Arthur’s desk and poured the potion into it. Gaius explained that the transformation should be immediate and that all Merlin had to do was drink a few sips of the potion and everything would go back to normal.

Arthur gently placed Merlin down on the ground as Gaius set the goblet before him. Looking up at both men one last time Merlin turned to the potion swallowing a few gulps in rapid succession in hopes of keeping the vile stuff down. As soon as Merlin lifted his head a gold light emanated from his body, growing in both brightness and size before dying out just as suddenly. Where there was once a cat now stood Merlin, still dressed in a dress and fancy hat.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that folks. Sorry, had to get that out of my head.


End file.
